1. Field of the Inventions
The inventions relate to a headlight assembly structure for motorcycles, especially to a headlight assembly structure for scooter-type motorcycles.
1. Description of the Related Art
Scooter-type motorcycles are often used for transportation. These motorcycles can easily maneuver in high traffic areas and are convenient to park. Motorcycles typically have headlights for increasing the motorcycle driver's visibility and/or for alerting other people to the presence of the motorcycle. Turn indicators of the motorcycle can be used to inform other drivers that the motorcycle is going to change lanes, make a turn, and the like.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional headlight assembly for scooter motorcycles. A headlight cap covering 80 is formed by matching and mounting several covers, such as a headlight cap 81, a pair of indicator-mounting covers on the two sides of the cap 81, and a bodywork cover 83. FIG. 2 illustrates an indicator-mounting cover 82 assembled with a corresponding indicator 84. Although not illustrated, another indicator-mounting cover 82 and indicator 84 can be positioned on the other side of the cap 81. The indicator-mounting covers and corresponding indicators are then matched with the headlight cap 81 and bodywork cover 83 and fixed by screw(s), thereby forming a headlight cap assembly.
With continued reference to FIG. 2, a bracket 85 is used hold the pair of indicators. To couple the indicators (e.g., the indicator 84) to the bracket 85, the locking part 86 can be passed through a hole 87 of the bracket 85. Nuts 88 can be threadably coupled to the locking part 86 to securely attach the indicator 84 to the bracket 85. A power wire 89 can extend inwardly from each locking part, such as the locking part 86. The wires 89a, 89b can converge and meet at the middle of the bracket 85 and are used to provide power from a power supply to the indicators.
Unfortunately, the illustrated headlight cap covering 80 is assembled by matching and mounting the headlight cap 81, the pair of indicator-mounting covers on the two sides of the headlight, the bodywork cover 83, etc. Therefore, the headlight assembly is a complex assembly with many components and, thus, may be difficult and extremely time-consuming to assemble. Additionally, gaps may be formed between components of the headlight assembly due to manufacturing tolerances and/or inappropriate component arrangement and assembly. Furthermore, some regulatory schemes for motorcycle fixtures may require that the indicators be separated by a relatively large distance, resulting in relatively large moments being applied to the headlight cap covering 80. After extended use, the jointed components may become loose, and the indicators may sway, therefore adversely influencing the overall rigidity of the headlight assembly. Additionally, conventional headlight assemblies may have an unsuitable appearance and may not be waterproof.
Additionally, the indicators of conventional headlight assemblies are often fixed by an elongated member, such as the bracket 85. The pair of indicators and the bracket 85 may be moved rearwardly to avoid contacting the headlight 90. However, this increases the longitudinal length of the headlight cap and the overall size of the headlight cap covering 80.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 2, the power wires 89a, 89b of the pair of indicators may be bent near the middle of the bracket 85. The bent portions of the power wires 89a, 89b may be vulnerable and be prone to damaged. For example, the power wires 89a, 89b may become worn during the manufacturing process and/or aftermarket maintenance.